


sing it like you mean it

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: "Did you like your song?" Seiya asked, voice laughing and intimate.





	sing it like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> written for sm_monthly's starlight month, prompt: cheese, mangaverse, post-stars

Usagi waited back stage after the show, blushing and trying to pretend like she wasn’t blushing. Taiki smiled at her as he went past her to his dressing room, to clean off the glitter and sweat of the stage, and Usagi blushed even harder when Yaten gave her a lofty eye brow raise before heading outside to sign autographs.

Then the crowd’s applause finally released Seiya from the stage, and he grinned at her, bright and delighted, and gripped her hands in his, kissed her knuckles. Usagi stared at the hanging cables and ignored the techs who were shutting down and cleaning up, and said, “Uhm.”

“Did you like your song?” Seiya asked, voice laughing and intimate.

Usagi’s eyes snapped back to him, and she said, scandalized, “You said my tears were like _pearls_. Pearls!”

Seiya chuckled, and stepped impossibly closer. “And I would string them into a necklace, to make something beautiful from your grief,” he teased.

“Oh my god.”

Tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, Seiya kissed her cheek lightly, and said, “The fans thought it was sweet! Especially when I sang about how you looked when you were sleeping, your skin with the morning sun soft on it, like a sleeping angel.”

“You know,” Usagi said, in a state of mortification, “you have a way of being romantic to the point of _cheesiness_. Please stop.”

“You just bring out the poet in me,” Seiya said in delight, glitter in his eyelashes, dark warmth in his beautiful eyes, just for her.

“No, really,” Usagi said, “stop it.”

Then she reached up and kissed Seiya, who smelled like sweat and tasted like exhilaration, and who wrapped her up in his arms and leaned into the kiss so that it was sweet and sharp. The way he saw her hurt sometimes, beautiful and real and tragic, and the way that he loved her made her like she would come undone.


End file.
